The present invention generally relates to video encoding, and more particularly relates to forensic variations within multi-channel media content.
Protection of distributed media content, such as motion pictures, has been an important goal of content owners for many years. One method of preventing and detecting unauthorized copying of media content is to include variations of the same content section. For a given player, during the decoding process, only one of the variations is decoded for playback. Therefore, when the content is copied, the copy includes only one encoded variation. This single variation within the copied content generally makes the copied content traceable.